Wanted: Snowdown Spirit
by BirdSpirit
Summary: [AhrixLeBlanc] LeBlanc is having a bit of trouble getting into the Snowdown Spirit...


**I wanted to post this on time but curse fanfiction for not working for me! *shakes fist.***

**Dedicated to the hooreng fans out there as well as (remove the spaces):**

ask-asheofavarosa. tumblr. com

gumihoahri. tumblr. com

ask-phoenix-quinn. tumblr. com** (TY FOR THE ANIVIA FATBIRD)**

**These people have awesome art, so it is definitely worth it to follow them. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wanted: Snowdown Spirit**

Ahri twitched her ears. Then she flicked her tails. Then she lay down on the couch. Then she got up impatiently and repeated the process all over again. After another excruciating thirty seconds, the fox sighed and turned around to face the other person in the room. "LeBlanc…"

She dragged the second syllable out. The Deceiver ignored her, and the scritch-scratch of her feather pen continued. "LeBlanc!" Ahri called again.

Still no response. The gumiho puffed her cheeks out and furrowed her brow. Then she smiled to herself. She quickly got down on her hands and knees and crawled around the couch. Keeping low, she slowly started towards the desk LeBlanc was sitting at. She inched into full view, with her nine tails waving excitedly in the air. If the illusionist noticed, which she very likely did, she gave no sign. Ahri reached her desk and extended a hand to grab the other woman's ankle. "If you touch me, I will incinerate you."

The silky voice held no malice, and the speaker was likely to not go through with the threat, but the words were enough to discourage the fox. Ahri sighed and crawled out from underneath the table. "You said you would go out and play with me today!"

Standing up, she crossed her arms and pouted. "I said only if I was not busy. And the activities you and your friends participate in are a foolish waste of time."

"We do it to have fun LeBlanc! They cancelled matches for a whole week so everyone could take a break!"

A pair of arms suddenly circled themselves around her waist. Ahri squeaked in surprise and found herself inches from LeBlanc's face. "Very well my dear. Shall we dance in the winter cold and frolic through the snow? Shall we engage in the building of icy forts and snowball fighting?"

She was smiling, but her voice had a mocking tone to it. Ahri stared at the Matron and then back at the one that was still sitting at the desk. After a moment, she slapped the one that was holding her. It grunted and disappeared into a puff smoke.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice."

"LEBLANC!"

Ahri's tails bristled and she crossed her arms unhappily. "Unlike you, some people actually have work to do," the Deceiver responded.

"The only person who's working is you!" the fox shot back.

LeBlanc finally put her pen down and looked up with narrowed eyes. "I have responsibilities to take care of. I am not a flitting little fox who can do whatever she pleases whenever she pleases. Now leave me be and let me finish."

She said the last sentence forcefully and promptly turned back to her papers. "Fine, I'll go spend my time with _someone else_!"

The person at the desk did not react. Ahri's ears drooped. LeBlanc was once again back to ignoring her. Without another word, the fox slowly turned towards the door. She stopped at the entrance. It was silent once more save for the scratching of the feather pen. The gumiho turned her eyes downcast and shuffled into the hallway.

* * *

LeBlanc scribbled out the gibberish she had been writing once she heard the door close. She put her head on her hand and exhaled loudly, longingly eyeing the spot where Ahri had been and feeling guilty about what she had just said. Truthfully she really wanted to follow after the fox, but she needed to finish all this paperwork before Snowdown, and it was already the eve of the holiday. Thanks to useless subordinates, everything had to be done by her hand. She knew if she went out with the gumiho she would never make it back until late that night. The Matron sighed again and groaned. Maybe she could go grab herself a drink. She stood up and stretched, listening to her back pop. She admired herself in one of the many mirrors, checking to make sure everything was in place. Satisfied, LeBlanc strode into the empty corridors, winking at a summoner passing by. The mage had half expected Ahri to be lingering around, but the fox was nowhere in sight.

The dining hall too, was mostly void of people. It was sunny outside. No doubt a good number of champions including Ahri had gone to participate in the snowman building contest that was occurring on the training grounds by the forest. Thoughts of the fox and how she couldn't spend time with her soured the illusionist's mood once more. LeBlanc went for the complementary bottle of white wine, but realized it was empty. Of course. Scowling, she settled for some tea instead. She glanced around the room, spotting Swain on one side and Elise on the other. Swain was having a conversation with the Du Couteau sisters, and since the Deceiver did not particularly favor them, she opted to join the Spider Queen instead.

To her envy, she found Elise sipping wine while reading a book. LeBlanc sat across from her and quietly took a drink from her tea. Not surprisingly, the Spider Queen simply ignored her. The illusionist let her mind wander back to her tower of paperwork. Let's see, the most important thing was that she had to write a letter to renew a contract between the Black Rose and Shades, a group of black marketers that were quite adept at providing all of the unique trinkets and whatnot LeBlanc requested. They had been asking for more and more gold lately however; she would have to send someone to do something about that. Perhaps Talon….She glanced over at Swain's table. She would speak to him later.

LeBlanc looked out the large window to her left, scrutinizing the portion of the training grounds that was visible a distance away. She watched the silhouettes of people running around. A gigantic snowball flew through the air, causing everyone to scatter. It was followed by several more. The Deceiver wondered if one of the champions she was watching was Ahri. Curse all of the work she-

"Someone is certainly chatty today," came the sarcastic remark.

It took the Matron several seconds to realize Elise was speaking to her, which was strange because the spider mage _never_ started conversations with her. Usually. "I was merely thinking," she replied neutrally and then smiled, "Is your majesty feeling lonely?"

She gave her a seductive look. Elise just scowled at her in return. LeBlanc went back to glumly stare ahead. The Spider Queen did not probe further and turned her attention back to her book. Finally, the Deceiver spoke up. "Elise, what is it that you do when you're too busy to spend time with Zyra?"

Said woman glanced back up. "Obviously I do whatever I have to do and then go back to her. That's an idiotic question, Evaine."

LeBlanc didn't bother to correct Elise. "And if you take too long and she becomes angry at you?"

The spider mage brought her glass to her mouth. "Then I apologize….did you do something to Ahri?"

The illusionist straightened. "Of course not!"

Elise just looked at her. LeBlanc finally acquiesced "She's not very happy me because I've been too busy lately."

"Then go do something with her."

"But I have _work_ to do."

The Spider Queen chuckled, confusing the illusionist. "Did some of the fox's stupidity rub off on you or something?"

The Deceiver crossed her arms and let out her own laugh. "Stupid? You're one to talk! You're with a plant!"

"She's not just a plant."

"And Ahri's not just a fox!"

The two glared at each other for a moment. Well, the Spider Queen did. The Deceiver was clearly smiling through her amber eyes. Elise finally rolled her own. "If you want to continue to ruin your relationship then be my guest."

She proceeded to look back down at her book. "Aww. So you _do_ care," LeBlanc grinned at the Spider Queen, who just huffed, but did not respond. The illusionist picked up her tea and stared at the ripples marring the surface of the liquid. "I should probably speak with her…and apologize too," she murmured to it.

"You think?"

LeBlanc just gave Elise an overly bright smile. "Stop with that look on your face. It's creepy," the spider champion said slowly, and the mage of illusions chuckled, her mission accomplished.

She hid her face with her cup instead, humming to herself. The woman across from her continued reading. LeBlanc finished her tea and placed it on the table. Perhaps she should get Elise a little something for Snowdown. A present would definitely make her more willing to do favors. The Matron internally shook herself. There was no need for that. The crimson-eyed mage already did whatever she wanted.

The Spider Queen tilted her head back to take another sip of her wine. LeBlanc immediately knew what exactly she wanted to "gift" her. She quickly leaned forward and shoved the bottom of the wine glass upward, causing the liquid to spill all over Elise's face. The illusionist quickly teleported to the entrance of the dining hall and was cackling out in the corridor before the spider mage was done spluttering.

LeBlanc hurried down the hallway. Damn her paperwork. It could go to hell. She'd rather be with-

"ACK!"

A spiderling had landed on the illusionist's head and was chittering angrily at her. LeBlanc took a swipe at it, but it skittered down and underneath her cloak. Chills went up the mage's spine as she shrieked again. As it reached her legs, she managed to kick it off. Hissing, she obliterated the poor thing with a blast of magic before it could do anything more. She could just _feel_ Elise laughing at her. The Matron straightened and looked around the corridor to make sure no one had seen her acting like a banshee.

Forgetting about the Spider Queen's twisted form of amusement, LeBlanc continued outside. The air was crisp, and the sun almost blinded her as she left the shade of the portico. Eventually she reached the training grounds and looked around for a certain nine-tailed fox. The illusionist spotted her sitting on a giant snowball and giggling with that…_fleabag_.

Wukong was grinning at Ahri, saying something that made the gumiho wrap her arms around him. Something sparked in LeBlanc, and she narrowed her eyes. Still staring at the two, she considered that now was likely not the best time to make her presence known. There seemed to be a _slight_ issue she needed to take care of first.

* * *

Ahri was hit smack in the face by a snowball as soon as she took a step onto the training grounds. Shaking the snow from her hair, she waved off the summoner, who was apologizing profusely, without even looking at him. Everywhere there were people laughing and being courteously pelted with compacted snow. She saw Lux doubled over giggling after tugging on a tree branch and causing it to release its load onto an unsuspecting Riven. Vi was juggling several very large snowballs with her gauntlets on. Caitlyn was nearby, yelling for her to stop before someone got hu-

It was at that moment Vi miscalculated and tossed one of the snowballs far to her right, where it hit Ziggs and bowled him over. The tiny champion rolled into some strange contraption that was wrapped around a hill of snow. "Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

As Ziggs screamed, all the yordles around him scattered. Not a moment later, there was huge explosion. Ahri wiped the coldness off her face and found practically everyone buried to the waist in snow. All the people around her were laughing, but the fox just felt miserable. LeBlanc wasn't here to laugh with her.

Sighing to herself, the gumiho hiked over to a sizable snowball that had managed to escape the blast and sat on it. She rested her hands on her knees. "Ahri? You look a bit down."

Wukong, wearing only his classic red scarf, trudged through the snow on her left. With a bit of flailing he managed to make it to where the fox was and hopped up next to her. "It's nothing," she murmured.

The monkey cocked his head. "Really now? Because you definitely aren't having fun."

Ahri exhaled again. "LeBlanc is holed up in her room and refuses to come out. I know she has work, but I just…"

She trailed off, frustrated. "Working eh? On Snowdown Eve? That's pretty harsh."

The fox nodded sadly in agreement. The monkey continued, "Have you tried talking to her about it?"

Ahri scratched one of her ears. "Somewhat? I mostly just told her to put it down and come out to play. She refused. I wonder if she even likes me anymore."

Wukong chuckled a bit and his tail curled. "You know, I've seen you two together around the institute, and you're the only one she's hasn't completely obliterated when you touch her."

Ahri laughed a little at that. The monkey opened his mouth again, "Maybe just give her a bit of time. My master's leaves for months occasionally doing who knows what, but I know he'll come back and we can train together again. It's probably the same with LeBlanc and her work. Well I mean, she hasn't been away from you but uh," he grinned sheepishly and the corners of the gumiho's mouth quirked into a smile, "Listen, she cares for you. I don't know her very well, but I'd say she's one of those people that has trouble showing it or maybe doesn't really know how. Just trust her and give her some space. And uh, I'm always here if something doesn't work out."

He winked at the last bit and the fox let loose a giggle. Suddenly Ahri pulled the Monkey King into a hug. Releasing him she said, "Thanks Wu."

"Sure no problem."

They smiled at each other. "Are you going to the party tonight?" Ahri asked.

"Yup. In fact," he hopped off the snowball, "my buddy Fizz and I need prepare for it, so I should get going now."

"Oh! Do you need help?"

Wukong held up his hands and shook them. "No, that's fine. We totally got it!"

He began to inch away. Ahri had a slight suspicion those "preparations" were in fact pranks. She narrowed her eyes, but decided to let it slide. "Well then, I'll see you later?"

"Sure, bye!"

He dashed off, and the fox chuckled to herself. Wukong's words struck true. LeBlanc would have indeed done something very unpleasant to her by now if she really didn't like her. The gumiho decided she would give LeBlanc some time, but only until tonight. Tonight, was the time to celebrate and she didn't care how much work the Deceiver had.

She turned to watch those around her once more and noticed people had started building snowmen, mostly in pairs. Ahri wandered among them, looking for a spot where she could start on one of her own. "Ahri! Ahri!"

The fox's ears perked and she noticed Quinn on the far end of the training grounds waving at her. The ranger was dressed in a fluffy coat and thick pants, along with some boots that crunched on the snow as she moved around. A pair of earmuffs and a purple scarf completed her attire. Valor was nearby, hopping across the ground. His mistress had somehow managed to wrestle him into a sweater, keeping him nice and snug. A medium-sized green bag lay nearby, likely containing snacks for the eagle. As Ahri trotted closer, the Demacian asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The gumiho gave her a wide smile. "Of course! But I thought you were going to build one with Ashe?"

"Oh, she got caught up with something. I think Tryndamere drank too much again and fell on top of a yordle when he passed out or something like that."

Both women giggled. "I would be happy to take her place then," Ahri said brightly.

While Valor hopped back and forth, the two began to compact the snow around them and roll it into three balls of ascending size. They placed them on top of each other with the largest one at the bottom. The fox champion began to look around for a top hat and something they could use for a nose. She had seen some lying around earlier for everyone's use. "Ahri? Are you looking for something?"

The gumiho turned back to the ranger. "Oh! Is it not traditional to decorate the snowman with a scarf, and a top hat, and-"

The ranger shook her head, but she was grinning. "It doesn't have to be a snow_man_."

She skipped over to the green bag and pulled out something black and gold. It took Ahri a moment to realize it was Ashe's cloak. "Eh? Why do you have that, Quinn?"

Said person smiled sheepishly. "It's not considered stealing if I give it back later right? I also have this," she took out an apple, "Er, it has a bite taken out of it because for a moment I forgot why I had it. Ha!"

Quinn scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Ahri let out a sound of amusement. "Let's decorate the face first then, shall we?"

The ranger nodded in agreement. "We can use these small rocks Val's been gathering. Thanks buddy!"

The eagle squawked in response. The gumiho patted him lightly on the head with one of her tails. To her surprise, Quinn told her to arrange the rocks into a frown. "Ashe is always frowning." the Demacian said, "I rarely see her smile. She's such a grump!"

To add some emphasis, they used two short, thin twigs as eyebrows, tilting them downward to make the face appear angry. After a bit, the two champions stepped back to admire their work. "Perfect!" Quinn declared.

She picked up Ashe's cloak and threw it on top of the snowman, adjusting it to make sure it did not fall. The ranger grabbed the apple and was about to place it on their creation's head when an icy arrow landed not inches from her feet. The Demacian dropped the fruit in surprise. "The next arrow WILL hit!" a voice shouted.

The two women whirled around to find the regal queen of Freljord glaring at them on the other side of the training grounds. "Oh shoot," Quinn whispered.

"You two are so DEAD!" the Frost Archer yelled.

Ahri took one glance at the look on the fuming queen and couldn't help but burst out laughing. She fell on her rump, tails flailing. By the time she opened her eyes again, Ashe was already in the process of nocking another arrow. The fox froze. "Should we run?" she murmured to Quinn quietly.

"Are you kidding?" the Demacian whispered back, "She could hit me, you, AND Valor with that single arrow if she wanted to, and there's no running from it."

And so the two stood, eyeing in growing fear the arrow Ashe was in the process of aiming. As she released it, the arrow suddenly grew many times its size, hurling straight towards its victims. Ahri and Quinn grabbed each other and screamed. They managed to duck behind their snowman and crouched there, cowering in fear.

The massive arrow suddenly exploded in a shower of ice just before it reached them. Ahri and Quinn opened their eyes slowly and looked at each other in confusion. The ranger dared to take a peek out from behind the snowman and was rewarded with a snowball to her face. She staggered back, coughing. Ashe was standing there, another one ready in her hand. She had a smirk on, the closest thing she wore to a smile on a daily basis. Ahri quickly shot out from the cover of the snowman and ducked to avoid Ashe's snowball. She ran across the training grounds and hid behind a snow hill. Her Demacian companion was already in the process of creating some ammo for them to use. The first bullet in return struck Ashe on the shoulder, distracting her for a moment. Ahri took the chance to fire one as well, but missed as the Frost Archer sidestepped.

She and Quinn continued to retaliate, some of their snowballs occasionally hitting other champions and summoners. Soon, they were not the only ones who had balls of snow in their hands. The gumiho paused at one point to watch the snow flying through the air. It seemed to be an "everyone for themselves" game at this point. Laughing delightfully, she hurled a projectile at the closest champion, who happened to be Nidalee in her cougar form. She received a snarl and the cat turned its back to her, using its powerful hind legs to shove a giant clump of snow through the air and towards the fox. Ahri quickly flitted away.

And thus the snowman building contest ended prematurely in favor of a snowball fight.

* * *

LeBlanc waved her feather pen over the various papers scattered across her desk. She seemed completely calm on the outside, but internally, the Deceiver was debating the various ways she could make that _fleabag's_ life miserable. She could settle for a simple assassination, but that would be going easy on the monkey. Not to mention the repercussions from the League's "No violence outside the Rift" rule. No, she would just have to tear him down bit by bit. Make him burn with shame from a plan to woo the fox gone awry. Make him fear to show his face to Ahri forevermore. Make him-

_Knock, knock._

The Matron glanced up and put her feather pen down. She knew exactly who that was. It had been a number of hours, so her presence was expected sooner or later. She snapped her fingers. "Come in," the illusionist said sultrily.

"LeBlanc! Are you done yet? I have a surprise for you! Here!"

Ahri shoved something white and red at the other person, who barely looked at it. "Wonderful. How are you, my little fox?"

LeBlanc teleported behind the gumiho, placing two hands on her fox's round hips. "O-oh. I'm great! I'm so excited for the Snowdown Eve party! This means you're done right?"

"Indeed it does my dear."

Ahri let out a squeal of happiness and turned around to embrace LeBlanc, her tails tickling the illusionist's face. She then proceeded to attempt to kiss the Matron, but LeBlanc backed off just before their lips touched. The Deceiver loosened her grip on Ahri and turned around. "Not right now. I wish to speak with you first."

The fox was staring at her and she continued, "I have regrets that I was not able to place my duties aside to-"

LeBlanc was promptly cut off as Ahri grabbed her bare shoulder and spun her around. Before any form of protest could be made, the gumiho had grabbed the Matron's pale face and yanked her forward. This time, the kiss connected, and not a moment later, a growl sprung from Ahri's lips. They parted, but the fox champion kept her face an inch from the Deceiver's. "There are two instances where you would refuse to kiss me. One is when we're in public. The other," Ahri raised a hand that was sparking with her fox-fire, "is when I'm talking to a CLONE!"

The tiny balls of fire shot towards LeBlanc, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the hallways, the real LeBlanc, who had personally wanted to inflict grievous mental torture upon Wukong and was setting out towards the Snowdown Eve party to make preparations for doing so, winced internally and teleported back into her room. "Ahri, I-"

"Don't 'Ahri' me!" the fox exploded, "You do this all the time LeBlanc! Why can't you just understand that I want to spend time with YOU? Not your clone. Not other people. YOU."

The gumiho stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. The Deceiver stared at her. For the first time in forever, she was speechless. The fox continued, "Do you want to push me away? Is this just another one your sick mind games and you're using me to have fun? Because if it is, I'm DONE!"

Ahri practically screamed the last word before rushing out of the room. LeBlanc closed her eyes as the sound of the door slamming assaulted her ears. When she opened them again, she could only stare blankly forward. _What had she done?_

After what seemed like hours, the illusionist turned behind her to stare at the white and red outfit that had lay forgotten on her desk.

* * *

Was a happy Snowdown so much to ask for? Ahri sat at Gragas's bar, looking at the twinkling stars in the sky. Due to some…issues the year before, the high summoners of the Institute had decided to host the Snowdown Eve party outside this year. They had created a clear dome shaped barrier that kept the warmth in as well as allowed people to walk in and out as they pleased.

After her one-sided argument with LeBlanc, the gumiho had hid in her room. However, it seemed like the higher entities had a different plan. Quinn had come to drag her to the party, and not wanting to upset the ranger, the fox champion had sullenly acquiesced, hiding her sadness and putting on a fake smile.

Quinn was now involved in a Demacia vs Noxus something or another and was nowhere to be seen. Ahri downed the rest of her spirit and then turned around to watch the party. She wrapped her tails around herself. Apparently Wukong and Fizz's prank had involved a powder of a random color exploding out of nowhere at random points inside the dome. It was unknown how they managed to set it up, as neither were well versed in summoning magic. Unfortunately, Katarina had been the first victim to the prank, and if Ashe had not stopped the raging redhead, there would currently be a monkey pelt hanging in the Sinister Blade's room. The entire situation was actually quite humorous, getting a good laugh out of both summoners and champions alike, but as Ahri had watched the Frost Archer comforting her still angry girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel the loneliness gnawing at her heart. The gumiho looked around for something to distract her, but instead spotted something that made her catch her breath.

It was LeBlanc.

The Deceiver was descending the stairs a distance away, wearing the outfit the fox had given her. The red and white top hugged her curves nicely and was followed by a skirt that ended at her upper thigh, although the gumiho distinctly remembered it had been longer. Black, thigh high boots with furry cuffs matched the gloves she was wearing. Around her shoulders was a red cape lined with white fur as well. The illusionist's staff had been morphed into a cane that sported a lantern hanging from its curved end. Ahri noted with surprise that LeBlanc had mistletoe weaved into her hair. The fox was staring until she realized what she was doing and scowled. She got up to move out of LeBlanc's view, but realized it was too late as the Matron appeared in front of her in a spark of magic. They eyed each other for a second before the Deceiver opened her mouth. "I-"

Ahri cut her off again. "Don't want to hear it."

She strode past her, not even sparing a glance at LeBlanc. The fox was promptly grabbed from behind and suddenly the world around her morphed. She found herself standing in cold, powdery fluff, peering among the dark trees of the forest. "LeBlanc, what are you doing?"

She whirled around to face the other mage, who wordlessly planted her staff in the snow. "Let me talk to you."

The Matron held up her hand to keep Ahri from protesting. "No more games. No more fancy words. No more…clones. I promise," she continued, wincing on the inside and watching the other person for a reaction.

The fox champion was eyeing her suspiciously. The Deceiver took a deep breath. "I regret that I've ignored you countless times in favor of other duties. To think them more important than you was foolish of me." LeBlanc took a step closer.

"I apologize for deceiving you with my illusions instead of spending time with you myself. You deserve more attention than I can ever bestow upon you."

Another step. "I'm sorry that I have chased you away with all my selfishness. I did not consider your feelings before doing the things I did. I need you Ahri. I need your laughter and your smile. I need your warmth and your touch."

LeBlanc paused. The two were face to face now. The Matron brushed the hair away from the gumiho's neck and then trailed her fingers up to her face. "I want you for myself. Will you forgive me?"

Ahri was blushing from the Matron's confessions, but she tilted her chin upward. "Prove it."

LeBlanc didn't hesitate bringing her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, the fox knew the other mage was telling the truth. Deep inside, she knew Leblanc truly cared. She kissed back with a ferocity of her own as she was shoved up against a tree trunk. The two finally parted for air.

The illusionist gazed into the fox's amber eyes, lit by the flickers of light emitting from her lantern staff. "Ahri-"

LeBlanc was interrupted for the umpteenth time that night as the gumiho shoved her with a sudden force, causing her to fall backwards into the snow. The Deceiver– she certainly didn't feel like one at the moment – widened her eyes in surprise as the nine-tailed fox mounted her and leaned down. "Oh quiet, you fool."

Their mouths met once more. Ahri nipped at LeBlanc's lower lip and was immediately granted access in which their tongues clashed together in a fiery dance. They would have continued if not interrupted by a sudden loud bang. Both women glanced up at the sky and Ahri gasped. "Fireworks!"

She dragged illusionist upward, barely giving her time to shake the snow off her cape and grab her staff. The fox dashed forward before stopping at a clearing, where the two could view the fireworks unhindered. The couple settled into each other's arms and watched wordless, the crackling of gunpowder in the distance the only thing breaking the silence. Ahri finally spoke "I spoke to Wukong earlier today."

She felt LeBlanc tense behind her, but continued. "He was right about you. He said you were the type of person that had a hard time showing you cared. But don't worry! I just have to slowly coax that part of you out."

She smiled widely up at her girlfriend. LeBlanc just scoffed in response, trying to keep her face neutral. The gumiho giggled. The Matron slowly relaxed and held the fox closer to her, breathing in her warm, comforting scent. There was a series of continuous eruptions in the sky now and both parties watched, mesmerized by the flashing of lights. The show ended in the loudest explosion yet, decorating the sky with two words.

"Merry Snowdown, LeBlanc."

"Merry Snowdown, Ahri."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**- Scene with Ahri and Quinn building a snowman taken from Gumiho Ahri's blog (Replace & with / and remove spaces):**

gumihoahri. tumblr. com&post/70157868312/greetings-to-you-as-well-ezreal-i-dont

**- I ask the writing gods for mercy regarding the hiccups in LeBlanc's character. Forgive me! D:**

**- Kudos to anyone who got the slight Frozen references. It is a crime to not see that movie.**

**- LeBlanc might be mad at me if she ever saw my writing because I call Ahri a fox. XD**

**~BirdSpirit**


End file.
